


Lealtades

by Nessa_Snape5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Drama, HP - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_Snape5/pseuds/Nessa_Snape5
Summary: Ambientado en el quinto libro. Mientras Harry es retenido por Umbridge en su despacho, Severus debe apurarse para alertar a la Orden de un posible ataque de Voldemort. Sin embargo, alguien del otro bando le hará una visita y le obligará a decidir dónde residen sus lealtades.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está ambientada en el transcurso del quinto libro. Ya saben, Voldemort ha regresado pero el Ministerio se niega a admitirlo así que Umbridge es nombrada Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts. Concretamente, este one shot relata lo que pudo haber pasado en el espacio de tiempo en que Harry es retenido en el despacho de Umbridge y Severus tiene que poner sobreaviso al resto de la Orden.
> 
> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece ni gano dinero por escribir con ellos. Todos son propiedad de JK Rowling y demás socios/accionistas de la Warner.

– ¡Tienen a Canuto! ¡Tienen a Canuto en el sitio donde la guardan!

La mirada extrañada de Dolores Umbridge miraba alternativamente a Potter y a Snape esperando una respuesta que no llegaba y su impaciencia crecía cada vez más.

– ¿Canuto? ¿Qué es Canuto? ¿Qué es eso? ¿De qué está hablando, Snape? 

La vocecilla aguda de la mujer era irritante. Sin embargo, el profesor de pociones no respondió inmediatamente y por un momento Dolores tuvo la sensación de que estaba meditando cuál sería su respuesta. Pero en su rostro la indiferencia y la expresión de desconcierto fue patente para todos cuando por fin habló.

– Ni idea.

El tono de asombro convenció a Umbridge lo suficiente como para dejarle marchar sin hacer más preguntas. Por suerte para Severus, la profesora estaba tan absorta en cuál sería su siguiente paso que apenas notó la rapidez con la que el pocionista abandonó su despacho y descendió por las escaleras.

Severus recorrió los pasillos como una exhalación, buscando llegar al despacho de Minerva McGonagall lo antes posible, mandando incluso a sus salas comunes a los alumnos que iba encontrando a su paso. No iba a ser una noche fácil, lo supo desde el momento en que recibió el mensaje de Dolores para que acudiera a su despacho. Que él supiera aquello que le había dicho Potter no era verdad. Hasta donde él sabía, Black estaba sano y salvo en Grimmauld place, supervisado por Lupin para no cometer ninguna estupidez (como era bastante habitual, en opinión de Severus). Pero si Potter estaba en lo cierto... Torció a la derecha antes de llegar al Gran Comedor. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era informar a la Orden, cuanto antes mejor, y poner a Dumbledore sobre aviso. Más le valía llegar a tiempo. Esperaba que al menos Umbridge pudiera retener a Potter y que al muchacho y sus amigos no se les ocurriera realizar ninguna tontería en presencia de la bruja.

Encontró a Minerva en su despacho corrigiendo ensayos. Tan pronto como le contó lo que sucedía se levantó del asiento, dispuesta a comenzar a trabajar antes de que la catástrofe se desatara. Coincidieron ambos en que no había tiempo que perder. Las defensas de Hogwarts debían ser chequeadas y Dumbledore puesto sobre aviso, al igual que el resto de los profesores.

Severus salió de allí directo a la Sala Común de Slytherin par asegurarse de que sus alumnos – salvo los que se encontraban en la Brigada Inquisitorial y por tanto en el despacho de Umbridge – no corrían ningún peligro. Todos, desde los de primer hasta séptimo año, se encontraban ya allí cumpliendo la hora establecida por el toque de queda que se había decretado por el Ministerio. Respiró aliviado al verlos allí, ignorantes de lo que se avecinaba. Si de él dependiera, los encerraría allí hasta que Dumbledore volviera y el mundo mágico volviera a ser seguro de nuevo. Pero definitivamente esa no era una opción en ese preciso momento. Así que si quería hacer algo para mantener a ese mundo a salvo, tenía que poner de su parte.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su despacho, dispuesto a tomar pluma y pergamino y poner sobreaviso a los demás miembros de la orden. Era una maldita locura que Umbridge hubiera bloqueado absolutamente todas las chimeneas de Hogwarts. Eso sólo lo hacía todo más difícil de lo que ya era en un caso de extrema urgencia como ése. Cualquier forma de comunicación inmediata se reducía ahora a la velocidad de las lechuzas, y eso no era todo lo práctico que le gustaría. Esperaba que al menos Minerva hubiera tenido más suerte lanzando su patronus para localizar a Black y a Dumbledore.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí de golpe sin ningún cuidado, por eso se paralizó cuando sintió cómo las cerraduras de repente se activaban solas. Él no había puesto ningún hechizo para eso. Una sensación parecida al miedo le recorrió como un escalofrío. Desenfundó enseguida su varita, dispuesto a presentar batalla, y apuntó a la oscuridad pero antes de que pudiera defenderse sintió cómo lo acorralaban y era empujado contra la pared. Intentó responder al ataque pero enseguida escuchó aquella voz:

– No hay necesidad de luchar, Severus. No lo hagas más difícil.

– Lucius...

Pronunció aquel nombre en el último aliento antes de volver a respirar con dificultad; a medias por la sorpresa, a medias por la rudeza con la que estaba siendo tratado. Saber que era _él_ quien estaba allí tampoco le tranquilizó. Su cuerpo seguía acorralado por el otro y notaba aquella varita clavándose en su garganta sin piedad y cómo el aire difícilmente llegaba a sus pulmones a causa de la presión sobre su pecho..

– ¿Qué demonios...?

Intentó zafarse una vez más del agarre, removerse dentro de aquellos brazos que le sostenían y le impedían moverse, pero sólo consiguió que Lucius emplease más fuerza para bloquearle.

– Cálmate, Severus. ¡Cálmate!

Un nuevo empujón y los dedos de Lucius clavados fuertemente en sus brazos le hicieron decidirse a no oponer más resistencia y estarse quieto por fin. Suspiró, resignándose a aceptar que no podría liberarse del agarre luchando contra él. Poco a poco, cuando le sintió calmarse, Lucius fue ejerciendo cada vez menos presión sobre sus músculos pero sin llegar a soltarle del todo. Sus manos aún estaban sobre sus hombros pero la varita ya no apuntaba directamente a su garganta. Severus estaba seguro de que Lucius ni siquiera recordaba que la sostenía. Podía sentir cómo los músculos del otro también iban aflojándose a cada segundo que pasaba, como un reflejo de los suyos propios, hasta que llegó un momento en que estaban los dos allí; simplemente el uno contra el otro tratando de recuperar la respiración y la tranquilidad.

Un sencillo Lumus arrojó cierta luz a la habitación, que aún a pesar de eso permaneció pobremente iluminada. Al fondo, la pobre lámpara que había recibido el hechizo dejaba ver una tenue atmósfera anaranjada y alrededor de ella todos los rincones oscuros a los que la luz no llegaba: la mesita baja en la que reposaba, la alfombra en el suelo, la mesa llena de pergaminos y la silla que la acompañaba, la mitad del rostro de Snape y la espalda de Malfoy. Algunos de esos reflejos se dejaban ver en el cabello imposiblemente rubio de Lucius, quien esta vez lo llevaba suelto, pero Severus aún no se había encontrado con sus ojos grises; quizá cerrados, quizá clavados en la pared, quizá sin atreverse a mirarlo. Le sintió mover la cabeza al lado de su hombro, como si quisiera apoyar la frente en él pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

– He venido porque... Ya lo sabes – la voz de Lucius era apenas un susurro, como si no quisiera salir de la oscuridad en la que estaba su rostro.– La está buscando, Severus. La profecía. Cree que está en el departamento de Misterios del Ministerio pero no puede cogerla, tendría que hacerlo Potter. Es demasiado arriesgado si...

– Lo sé.

– Lo sabes... Lo sabes.

A Severus le costó oír aquella respuesta que a duras penas salió de la boca del otro pero el enojo ciego estaba su voz, tan vivo en ese momento como ellos. Lucius pareció pensárselo un momento más antes de continuar. Apoyó las dos manos contra la pared, Severus aún atrapado en mitad de aquello que era la rabia de Lucius y la varita aún en su puño.

– Maldita sea, Severus.

Casi pudo adivinar la desesperación de Lucius, la manera exasperada en que giró bruscamente la cabeza para el lado opuesto, como si le costara un pedazo de sí mismo poder decirle aquello. No necesitaba mirarle a la cara para saberlo. Le conocía demasiado bien.

– Tienes que venir conmigo. Tienes que venir conmigo a esta misión. No puedes quedarte atrás.

Las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca, casi siseadas en el habitual estilo de Lucius. Y en el habitual estilo de Severus, dio como respuesta su silencio. Si Lucius no hubiera estado mirando justamente hacia otro lado – evitándose – habría visto el rictus de dolor en Severus al cerrar los ojos y morderse la lengua, controlándose a sí mismo en uno de los intentos más duros en su vida.

Era una tortura tener a Lucius allí – contra su cuerpo, apretándose contra él con desesperación – en medio de esa penumbra confesándole los planes del Señor Oscuro y tener que cerrar sus propios ojos para no verlo, para no caer de nuevo en la tentación de querer salvarlo y ser rechazado de nuevo.

– Si no vienes esta noche no habrá vuelta atrás.

Era su sentencia de muerte. Lo sabía. Los dos lo sabían. La sensación del frío y afilado acero de la guillotina sobre el cuello desnudo era ahora más real que nunca. Severus sintió cómo su piel se erizaba.

– No iré, Lucius.

Soltó las palabras como pudo, de una sola vez, con su boca temiendo abrirse y su lengua temiendo hablar. Con el desasosiego recorriendo su garganta y en medio de sus cuerdas vocales un cuchillo que podría cortarlas en cualquier momento. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo imposible que nada tenía que ver con el frío e inmutable profesor Snape al que todos estaban acostumbrados.

– ¡Tienes que venir!

Y uniendo las palabras con la acción, Lucius se despegó de él –dejando en medio todo aquel vacío insoportable– y le amenazó directamente con su varita. Severus bajó las manos pero no sacó su varita para defenderse, ni siquiera hizo el intento por buscarla pero dejó sus manos cerca del bolsillo donde la guardaba.

Lucius no quería amenazarle así. No era lo que pretendía cuando fue a buscarlo a Hogwarts nada más el Señor Oscuro les propuso aquella misión relacionada con la profecía. ¿Por qué Severus tenía que empeñarse siempre en complicarlo todo? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, seguía entre las faldas de Dumbledore cuando Su Señor había regresado? ¿Es que no era capaz de darse cuenta de que lo matarían si seguía así, nadando entre dos aguas? Pero ahí estaba él, mirándole directamente con sus ojos negros como si su única opción fuera quedarse entre aquellas cuatro paredes y esperar a que el mundo volviera a ponerse de nuevo en su lugar. Era desesperante y de una crueldad absoluta verle esperar su turno sin alterarse. Para Lucius era un auténtico sacrificio tener que presenciar aquello sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Porque Severus nunca se dejaba ayudar. Ni siquiera en esa maldita situación en la que el Señor Oscuro ya sospechaba lo suficiente de él como para lanzarle un Avada Kedavra sin ninguna explicación o remordimiento.

– Tienes que venir, Severus, ¡maldita sea!

La rabia que le recorría hacía que el brazo que sostenía su varita temblara. Era de las pocas veces que Severus había visto a Lucius perder su famoso autocontrol. Por un segundo pensó que aquello de verdad debía ser importante para Lucius, que quizá _él_ era importante para Lucius. Pero fue sólo un segundo y él ya hacía tiempo que había tomado una decisión.

– No iré, Lucius. Él no me ha encomendado esta misión y yo no me presentaré allí como un...

– ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta para que vuelva a confiar en ti, Severus!

– No.

La respuesta seca agotó la paciencia de Lucius, que bajó su varita asumiendo que de aquella manera no iba a conseguir nada más de él. Si el muy maldito no apreciaba su vida, Lucius no discutiría con él más. Intentó recobrar la compostura. Respiró profundamente y tomó de nuevo su pose aristocrática, recuperando el control que por un momento había perdido, pero no pudo evitar mantener sus ojos grises llenos de furia contra los ojos negros expectantes.

– Muy bien. Es tu decisión. Pero luego no vengas a pedirme ayuda cuando Él ya haya decidido matarte.

– No es por mí por quién está preocupado ahora mismo – le respondió con la rabia de saber que ése momento podría llegar.

Y, contra todo pronóstico, Lucius sonrió. Fue apenas una media sonrisa, y su mirada de repente tenía un brillo lacerante cargado de amenazas. A Severus le dio la impresión de que se burlaba de él; era la única sonrisa que le había visto desde que le había asaltado al entrar en su despacho. Y comprendió rápido que no presagiaba nada bueno.

– Tienes razón – siseó Lucius arrastrando las palabras. Dio un par de pasos hasta quedar de nuevo frente a frente, a escasos centímetros uno del otro.– Quiere a Potter. Y ojalá lo tenga. ¿Me oyes, Severus? – Lucius le tomó con fuerza de la barbilla y el profesor pudo sentir el tacto suave de los guantes de dragón apretando su piel.– Ojalá mate al hijo de tu adorada Lily esta noche.

El beso que sobrevino después fue peor que una mordedura de serpiente. Como si no hubiera tenido bastante haciéndole daño con aquellas palabras, Lucius prácticamente le mordió la boca –labios, colmillos, lengua– con todo el odio que sentía antes de dejarle allí, sin palabras ni aliento, y desaparecer por la red floo.


End file.
